


Right where I'm supposed to be.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: Everything in Xander's life is finally falling into place. He's got an amazing husband and the perfect baby girl. Nothing will ever feel better than this.





	Right where I'm supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give a huge thank you to Skyler for helping me to chatfic this out and giving me the inspiration to write this, bc it is out of my comfort zone. Not only am I trying out a new pairing but also writing a new trope for the first time so obviously I'm nervous but I hope y'all like this.

At the end of another long day, Mitch and Xander crawled into bed but it wasn't long before both men were awakened by the cries of their baby daughter. Feeling the bed dip with the shift of weight, Mitch gently pushes his husband back onto the bed.

“Go back to sleep, babe. I'll go take care of her.”, Mitch murmurs before leaning in to kiss Xander's temple. Once up and out of bed, he makes his way into their daughter's room and picks her up out of her crib.

“Hey pretty girl. Daddy's here.”, he murmurs, kissing her tiny cheek. Setting her on the changing table, he gets her into a clean diaper. Once she's all clean, he picks her back up and heads into the kitchen to make her a bottle.

After she's fed, Mitch puts her back to bed before heading back into the bedroom. Crawling under the covers, he wraps his arms around Xander's waist and pulls him close, kissing his forehead. “Love you, Mitch.”, Xander mumbles, voice thick with sleep. “Love you too, Xan.”, he murmurs before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
